


Just Some Twisted Dream

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), muke clemmings - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Past Muke, Supportive Calum & Ashton, Tear Jerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been two weeks since the accident,10 days since he passed, and a day since the funeral. Every second has been torture. Every second has gone agonizingly slow with out him. He was part of me. You know the part I can't live without like my heart cause I'm sure its already surely broken. My Best friend, My band mate, My brother, and My soul mate all gone in one day. How could this be possible?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Twisted Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so Don't hate me for writing this. I was actually asked to write a One-Shot tear jerker with Hurt Michael, and I couldn't think of anything that could devastate him more than loosing Luke.

Michael's Pov:  
He was gone. Just gone.  
  
Its been two weeks since the accident,10 days since he passed, and a day since the funeral. Every second has been torture. Every second has gone agonizingly slow with out him. He was part of me. You know the part I can't live without like my heart cause I'm sure its already surely broken. My Best friend, My band mate, My brother, and My soul mate all gone in one day. How could this be possible?  
  
Luke Hemmings was my ... well he was my everything. Its just so hard to explain the emptiness I'm feeling now. God I miss him so much. And I wish it was a dream, just some twisted dream. Then I could wake up and everything would be back to normal. He would be sitting next to me as we went through tour, or help me with the song lyrics for our next album. But no Iv'e woken up so many times, that Iv'e realize he is gone. Completely gone.  
  
"Michael." Calum's smooth voice pulled me back to reality. Sitting on the small love seat were the other two remaining boys from our band. We were writing a new song, but we were all drawing blanks.I couldn't even think about love, cause the only I did love was now dead because of a damn car crash.  
  
"Yeah?" I said almost forgetting he said something. I looked between my two friends. They looked horrible. Calum looks so small and vulnerable from lack of sleep, and Ashton looked like he was gonna pass out any second from the stress that has been eating at him. I had no clue what I could possibly since i haven't looked in a mirror in a week.  
  
"You have any other ideas?" Calum asked.  
  
"Actually I might. Give me the note book." I mumbled Once I had the book I started jotting down what I had in mind.  
  
 _I wish that I could wake up with Amnesia_

_And forget about the stupid little things_

_Like the way it felt fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can Escape_

_If today I woke up with you beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I_ _'d hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

  
"Mikey. This is great. He would have loved it."Ash said his eyes already rimmed red. I nodded once. God I missed him.  
  
But life went on without Luke, we all did. We did tours and new albums, but the band never really felt complete. Ash and Calum well they found their true loves, but I can.'t seem to find anyone better than Luke.  
  
Ya life sucked till that point, but I never wished it to end early cause I didn't think Luke would love me anymore if I was the one to end it. Day by day I lived the misery, not once forgetting Luke.  
  
Luke was my forever, How could you live without your forever?


End file.
